There's No Place Like Home
by TheGoldenMole
Summary: Everybody enjoys coming home after a long absence. The Dragonborn is no exception.


My spirits lifted when I saw the gate ahead of me. I stopped and just stared at the beautiful sight. I was finally home. It had been far too long since I had slept in my own bed, ate a home cooked meal, and held my beautiful wife. I suddenly had no idea why I was stopped in the middle of the road when my home was so close. I gave my horse Bjorn a nudge with my heels and he took off, both of us speeding towards Whiterun as fast as he could go. We thundered over the small wooden bridge, and stopped only when we reached the stables. The stable boy ran out to see what the commotion was all about. I tossed him a small bag of coin and told him to take care of Bjorn. Then I ran as fast as I could to the front gate.

"Good day, Thane! It's good to see you back again!"

"I'm glad to be back Torlan!" I greeted the friendly guard. He opened the gate and I made my way inside the beautiful city. It was true that Whiterun was not the biggest city in Skyrim, nor was it great in any sense of the word, but it had become my home and I loved it deeply. My house was not far from the front gate, so it was a short walk there. I was greeted by many of my friends in that short distance. It's nice to live in a place where everyone knows me, but at that moment I just wanted to get home to my Lydia. I politely waved them all off and soon I was at my front door. I pulled the key that I always keep around my neck out from under my armor and unlocked the door. I was expecting Lydia to be home, however, when I stepped through the threshold, the small house was empty. I sighed, not even trying to deny my disappointment. I loved coming home to find a fire in the hearth and my beautiful Lydia sharpening her sword. I figured she must be at Dragonsreach. As a Housecarl, she has to spend much of her time that isn't spent with her Thane, at the castle. I figured I might as well give her what I missed out on and set to work building a fire in our hearth. Pretty soon I had a nice flame going. It filled our small home with light and warmth. I went upstairs to our bedroom and began shedding my armor. I stuffed it all in my footlocker. I would worry about maintenance later, right then I just wanted to give my tired muscles a break. I pulled on some simple pants and a plain shirt. It was infinitely more comfortable than my heavy steel armor. I returned to the lower part of our home and settled into a chair by the fire, waiting for my Lydia to return. She was gone for quite a while. I had to refuel the fire 3 times and it was well after dark by the time she arrived.

I was nearly asleep when the sound of the door opening, and the rush of cold air roused me. I heard a gasp of surprise and looked up to see Lydia with a look of pure joy on her face.

"Silje, you're home!" she exclaimed. I jumped out of my seat and practically ran towards her. I wrapped her up in my arms and she began planting kisses all over my face.

"I missed you so much!" she said before kissing me yet again.

"I missed you as well my love. I don't think I could stand to be away from you like that again."

"I wish I could have gone with you this time." She muttered regretfully.

"I know, but it was too dangerous. The last thing I want is to lose you because of a damned dragon." I had been spending more and more of my time out hunting the bastards. It was wearing on me. Dragons are not easy creatures to take down. Lydia had almost begged to go with me. I know she worried about me being out there by myself, but it is my duty as the Dragonborn to do this, and I refuse to allow anyone else to get killed because of me.

"I know you're looking out for me, but I need to do the same for you. I feel completely helpless just sitting here doing nothing while you're out there risking your life." She buried her face in my neck and inhaled deeply. "I don't want to lose you either." I didn't know what to say to her. I wasn't going to lie and tell her that I would be fine, because I had no idea what my future held. I could live to be a hundred years old, or I could die tomorrow. There was just no way of knowing. I decided to simply hold her tighter.

"No matter what happens to my body, my soul will always be with you, and my heart will always be yours. Remember that Lydia. I will always be with you." She looked up at me and planted a very tender kiss on my lips.

"I know. Now come, let's go to bed. You're probably exhausted." She was right. I was barely able to keep my eyes open just moments ago. The only reason I was so awake was because Lydia had returned. Now that we were reunited I felt the soreness and fatigue creeping back into my body.

"That is a wonderful idea." I said. I let her take my hand and lead me upstairs to our room. I crawled into bed immediately and burrowed into the soft furs. I watched with keen interest as Lydia began to strip out of her armor, revealing her toned and muscled body. Her armor was lined with fur to keep her warm in the cold Skyrim air, so she wore almost no clothing underneath it. If I hadn't been so tired I probably wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of her. She looked over her shoulder and caught me looking at her. She blushed and a smile graced her lips. She finished her task and crawled into bed beside me. Gods she was so warm. I had nearly forgotten what it felt like to share a bed with her. My arms automatically wrapped around her, and she burrowed into my chest.

"Goodnight love, peaceful dreams." She said as she pressed a soft kiss to my neck. It was good to be home.


End file.
